Story of the Fallen
by FeelTrip
Summary: Follow the stories of four different Gems as they meet life with open arms or close hands. Soon they're paths will intersect and will decide how to handle a threat that hides in plain sight.
_(A/N: Man, I've been a long hiatus. Fortunately, I found some free time for me. So here's my first return story. Chapter One contains my OC Pietersite, who is psychotic actor that needs to be the star.)_

Chapter One: Pietersite, the Star of the Show

Pietersite was a unique kind of Gem. Along with the shape shifting ability that a Gem all ready possessed, the type had the power to become an exact replica of whoever they wanted to be , which is why they were mainly used for espionage. Their sole job was to infiltrate opposing powers and topple them, ensuring Homeworld an easy future and continue to expand its empire. They were the best they had to offer, the best that ever existed. However, a particular one stood out of the line of comrades. Usually, a Pietersite was well under stress and managed to control all forms of emotions as well as their thoughts. This Pietersite was nothing of the sort. As the number of faces he created increased, he slowly started to lose his original self amidst his personas. Soon, his mind was completely lost and he didn't even know who he was, who he served, or who he knew. He went rogue and started slaying races from both sides. It didn't matter who he was, whatever face he bore was who he fought for. When news of a rogue Pietersite reached the Diamonds, they were appalled by the barbaric behavior from a Gem. They ordered for the execution of the rogue Gem. They went to capture him, but he was nowhere to be found. At the time, he changed into this race of four armed creatures. Not because he was hiding, but because he no longer knew who or what he was. His mind was gone, but his power was not. Avoiding detection from his pursuers, Pietersite decided it was time to leave that world. While walking across the war-torn planet, he stumbled across a Homeworld ship that was being load up to send back minerals and resources that were scavenged from this planet. A free ride, he thought; a free ride to get away from this scene and onto the next one. He changed to copy one of the crates that were being loaded while they were not looking. Sure, it might've been simpler to hide in an empty crate, but where's the fun in that? Once the crew placed everything on the ship, including the insane Gem, they departed that world and headed onto his next show.

He made his journey safely to a planet that he did not know of. Hell, no one had given it a name, but everyone knew why it mattered. It was the battlefield of the Homeworld versus Rose Quartz's army. It seemed that there was another war going that Pietersite did not know about. Apparently the supplies that were scavenged from before are going to be used to fight the enemy. The cargo was removed and was set on a Homeworld base, another place Pietersite did not want to be at. Then he noticed that they were all opening the crates and removing the contents. Slowly, they made their way down the row of boxes. He knew if they were to open him, one of two things would happen. He would other revert to back to his original form; or he would just poof instantly. So he started to devise a plan for when they got to him. There were two Gems: one opening the crates and the other acting as a guard for the other. Pietersite waited for his turn. When they came to open him, he acted quickly and reverted to his human form. The sudden flash stunned the two soldiers and hastily put his plan into action. Pietersite kicked the axe wielding guard away before stabbing the other. Once that one was ridden of, Pietersite focused on the remaining soldier, who had regained his vision. They stared each other down like if it was an old Western movie. The guard was the first to make his move, swinging his large axe for Pietersite's head. He avoided the attack and retaliated with his weapon, a sword cane. Pietersite unsheathed the blade and swung at the guard who leapt backwards. The guard threw his axe at Pietersite, but narrowly missed the slim Gem. Before the guard could summon his weapon again, Pietersite ran at the defenseless soldier and pierced his opponent, unintentionally shattering the guard's gem. Pietersite thought he was in the clear until he heard the sound of feet marching towards his location. Apparently their fighting was louder than he thought. Without delay, Pietersite turned around and began to run away from the world that betrayed him, and who he betrayed. He ran into a literal wall, but thanks to his abilities, he managed to get over it with ease by growing wings. Once he was out of the base, he realized he was alone. A traitor to his home and a supposed enemy to the rebels, he decided it be best to just stay away from everyone until the flames die down. Little did he know that it would be thousands of years before he came out of hiding.

Pietersite realized the war ended after a long period of silence. No clashing of blades, no screams of pain, no shattering of Gems. Nothing. When he came out of his hole, it was like the world was cleansed. Not a living thing in sight; only the tall grass that blew with the cool wind. He began walking, not caring where he would go. He just walked and walked for hours, maybe even days, until he came across a house. Behind that house was another house. Followed by another house. Soon, he saw an entire town with its own bakery and police and even had rather tall houses that held people of great importance. The people were dressed in what could only be described as rags. All dresses seemed to have an odd patch in them. They children appeared dirty and not because they've been playing in the mud. Even the adults appeared rather disgraceful. The men hitting on women in revealing dresses; it appalled Pietersite to see people like this. And they all did not seem to be favoring the Gem. Though it's obvious to get some attention when you're the only one of your kind here, he thought. However, he disregarded the stares and just kept walking. Then, he came across a building that appeared to have people pushing to get in. The commotion caught his attention and fought his way in, literally. Once he was in, he look ahead and saw a stage with a red curtain drooped low. It was silence as the people readied themselves to watch the show, though Pietersite didn't know what was going on. Then he saw what the fuss was about. On stage stood a man, speaking to the crowd, instructing the audience what they were about to see. Then the man left and two new people appeared. They started speaking but the way the spoke was almost like they were saying their life's story and not what was written down on some piece of paper. Pietersite watched with awe and amazement. The entire show captivated him and the audience. Once it was over, the crowd stood and applauded, but Pietersite clapped the loudest. It was fascinating and he wanted to know what he could do to achieve such a feeling again. With his mind the way it was, he thought he found others like him. People who play characters other than themselves. The theater was a place he thought of as home and he would do anything to make sure his home his perfect!

 _Chapter Two: The Show Must Go On_

The theater is a place where wonder and amazement lives. People go there to feel the emotions the characters are feeling. You cry when they cry; you laugh when they laugh. Whether it's the hero or villain, there is some sort of connection the audience feels with them. However, Pietersite couldn't care less as to how the audience felt. He was the star of every show he was in. When he hit the stage, all eyes were on him and that's all that mattered to the egotistical Gem. And even with his creepily smiling mask, people watched him with awe and amazement. Although he didn't care how the audience felt while watching his performance, it was his fellow cast members that he focused solely on. Everything had to be perfect. He even would go to as far as to eliminate any imperfections from the show. That's why when it was found out that the head female actress had her legs broken, all fingers were pointed to Pietersite and he didn't deny the accusations in any way. In fact, he sounded rather proud of his actions.

"You should thank me," he declared, "The hack of an actress would have butchered the entire show. Had she just heeded my advice and cried on cue, then she would be able, and honored, to perform with me. As should you all!"

His costars were absolutely appalled. They did the only logical choice and called the police. The police were going to silence his performance, he thought. The world would no longer see the amazement that was Pietersite. This was something that he couldn't let happen. His Gem began to glow and out came a cane. At first, he used it like that; walking with it like it was to keep his balance. Slowly he approached his fellow cast members, and slowly, they walked backwards.

"Would you all like to hear a story? Once upon a time, there was a log cabin in the forests where a family of three lived. There was the mother, the father, and their young daughter. Now, the daughter was utterly afraid of the dark. When night came, she would always sleep with a lantern on. However, when the lantern died out, she started to scream on instinct, knowing that the dark had engulfed her room. So she would just scream and scream. One night, her father had enough. He barged into the girl's room and dragged her by the arm, tossing her outside to teach her a lesson. The girl cried and pleaded to be let back inside, saying that there was a monster out there. However, the father was reluctant to let her in, and just sat on the chair and read a book to ignore the cries and pleas. After some time, her cries went silent. The father thought she had learned her lesson and stood up, a smug smile on his face, to let her in. When he got to the door, he didn't see anyone. He looked around to see if the daughter was pulling a prank on him, but he couldn't find her anywhere. So he headed back into his lovely little home to grab a lantern and his rifle. However, when he reentered the house, he saw a strange red trail leading upstairs. Now, if you've seen a horror movie, you know what it is. So the father followed the trail which led him to his bedroom. And when he opened the door, he found his wife on the bed, but open like a frog. The husband wallowed at the site and fell on his knees. He didn't see, but in the corner, stood a stranger whose expression couldn't be told from his mask," he added with a tap to his own, "The stranger, under his mask, smiled as he approached the shocked father. 'She didn't even scream,' the being said, 'Then again, it's rather hard to scream when your lungs are ripped out. Let's see if the results are different.' And I think we all know what happened to the husband."

Then he grabbed the top of his cane and slowly pulled out long, thin blade from it.

"Just like we all should know what is going to happen now."

Their screams were loud. The blood was great. All of it was so real. And that's how a play should be. Real. Once the bloodshed ceased, and all the others were given a lesson about real acting, Pietersite cleaned his mask from the blood that spilt on it. The screams must've alerted passerby's because the sound of sirens were heard not too far from the theater. With haste, Pietersite escaped the scene, leaving the bodies and blood as they were. He successfully escaped the scene and was ready to continue with the play. That's what life is; just a show that has a beginning and an ending. Pietersite stood on a rooftop, staring down at the city. Everyone had a role in the play, everyone had a meaning. But their meaning was to support Pietersite. If they couldn't do that, then they had no was always going to be someone who will take center stage. Pietersite will see to it that he is the center of attention. He was, after all, the star of the show.


End file.
